


Idolatry : Drabbles & Random One Shots about Worship

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Devotional [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Choking, Cock Worship, Drabble, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Religious Discussion, Will calls Hannibal Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: A collection of writing on worship with Hannigram.





	1. What it Means to Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Hannibal's thoughts and dialogue is intimidating to me but I am trying to work at that. I was thinking about the scene in his memory palace with Will where he was pinching out prayer candles.
> 
> I had two more "chapters" to this but they were too long to fit what I really wanted this to be. So I moved them to their own space and created a series that they can both be in as well as any other religious themed writings.

“They don’t know what it is to worship. These desperate human beings that light candles and whisper their wishes to the clouds above are without the capacity for real worship. How can you offer worship at the level of those that have been given a reason to have faith. I have faith in the laws of physics, they have given an opening pitch. The many invisible gods of mankind have done nothing to inspire worship in their flocks.” Hannibal takes Will’s face in his hands and gazes into his sea storm eyes. “They blaspheme the worship that I give to you when they offer it in such abundance to one so undeserving.”

“Their religion doesn’t invalidate your love for me. Their religion doesn’t even invalidate your deification of me. It’s all a matter of intent, correct?” he replies to his husband.

The older man just looks him over, dazed and love sick. This happened shortly after each of their recent hunts together. Will was something that Hannibal never could have imagined.He fully held the belief that he didn’t deserve Will at his side but he wasn’t about to make an honorable exit. What would Will’s life be without him now anyway? It wasn’t as if he could drop back home in the states and he knew nothing about his new surroundings. Regardless of the balance of power Hannibal was in an entirely new world having a partner like Will. he had wanted Will to accept the darkness in him but it wasn’t a selfless act in any form at all. Will’s companionship was his prize in the endless chase. He didn’t feel it was a concrete prize though. He felt that it was always up for re evaluation. 

“Hannibal, are you even listening to me?” Will’s voice sounded playful and it brought a wider smile to his partner’s lips.

Hannibal pushed in to lift his ear close to Will’s pout and let his eyes fall closed.

“Every sound, my dear.” he said into his chest and arm. 

“The christian used to include statues of the pagan deities to entice them to attend their services. Perhaps, my dear Will, I should place their god here in my place of worship. Not to entice the christians to attend our services of course, but to show god what kind of worship he is missing by being inferior and weak and well, impotent. I have to say if the world as it is, is what it is like with him at the helm, he should not have banished his son for his out of the box thinking. What do you think?” Hannibal mused

Will snorted a laugh into Hannibal’s hair and ear. 

“ I hardly find that necessary.” and he sealed it with a kiss to Hannibal’s temple. 

Doctor Lecter retreated back into his thoughts while running his fingers over Will’s skin.

“I’ve seen the way their gods kill and I have seen you lost in the moment of death taking his creations down.” Hannibal shook his face against Will’s chin. “Your destruction is infinitely more beautiful. Nothing could compare to the way that you deliver men into the hands of death.” 

“What about your kill strike, Hannibal. It must make angels weep.” Will whispered to him. “Then the two of us in death’s rhythm must be enough to bring angels with scorched wings tumbling towards earth.“ 

Hannibal turned and planted his lips inches from Will’s and licked them slowly.

“Our power can extinguish his top two creations. What other laws of his shall we take up and break today?” 

Hannibal lifts himself from the bed and positions Will’s arms out to his side. He crosses his ankles over the top of the other and tangles his lower torso and hips in the bed sheets. He returns to Will’s feet and kisses at his ankles and then his kisses turn to nips and finally full on His husband is taking in the warm rush of cooper that caresses his tongue as he pulls it in. 

He dresses his salty skin in kisses as he moves his way up to Will’s wrists.He settles over his hips allowing his erection to slap at Will’s through the sheets as he looked into his face. 

“They don’t know what it is to worship” Hannibal says eyes closed, mouth going slack and drinking in the closeness to his center of the universe. 


	2. The Kneeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will make use of a couple of things purchased at a catholic craft sale.

Hannibal had pictured Will on the kneeler as soon as he saw it at the craft sale. He was sure that the people of St.Whatever Church wouldn’t be too pleased with their use of it. That wasn’t for him to worry about though. His current concern was making sure not to shoot too soon into his sweet disciple's mouth as he worked at worshiping his cock. He had the white clerical scarf twisted around Will’s beautiful neck in a collar and leash combo tied into a slip knot. The way Will’s blue eyes would bulge as Hannibal tugged it tight caused his cock to move just the slightest bit between Will’s puffy abused lips. They were so lovely and the soft velvet feel was the stuff that Hannibal had dreamed of since he first saw them. Will looked up lovingly and hollowed his cheeks for him.   
The older man removed his wet well-sucked cock from Will’s mouth and took a step back. “Surely you’ve grown tired of sucking by now, dear Will.” Will pleaded with his eyes while shaking his head no.”More?” Hannibal taunted and Will moaned.  
“Yes, Father” he replied looking up at him.  
Hannibal loved hearing his Will call him Daddy but there was a different feeling for hearing his love call him Father. Will knew how to get Hannibal’s cock, like a fish on a hook. Hannibal growled and rubbed his cock on Will’s lips and the younger man met it with his tongue. He wiggled his tongue across the glans and batted his long lashes against warm skin. Hannibal started to thrust into Will’s mouth causing gasps, grunts and finally gags to fill the room. The way Will’s throat created such lewd noises made it nearly impossible for Hannibal to contain himself. Wet salty droplets fell from Will’s eyes as he took Hannibal’s brutal use of his mouth. Much more of this and his nose would run as well.   
“Where do you want it, Will?” Hannibal gave him the option without missing a thrust.  
Will nodded and spoke around Hannibal’s cock saying “imm my moff”  
Hannibal smiled and stroked the dark curls before tugging the clerical scarf one last time to tighten the hold on his neck and emptying his lust for Will down his worn-out throat. Will swallowed never taking his eyes from Hannibal’s.   



End file.
